


Banks on Hart 2

by Bliss3240



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets, Submission, Threesome - F/F/M, Training, Unconsciousness, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss3240/pseuds/Bliss3240
Summary: Bret Hart Invites Sasha Banks to Train At The Hart Dungeon How Will Natalya React to Her Best Friend Training With Her Uncle
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bret Hart, Sasha Banks/Bret Hart/Natalya Neidhart
Kudos: 3





	Banks on Hart 2

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning is Bret/Sasha/Natalya Then Towards The Ending Is Bret/Sasha

**(Beginning)**

**Sasha Banks Could Not Believe She Was Staring at The Hart House Of The Hart Family Thinking Of Earlier When She Saw That Special Invitation From The Hall Of Famer Himself Bret The Hitman Hart.**

**She Couldn't Stop Smiling After Knowing A Week Ago Bret Helped Her Get Over Her Loss Of Losing Her RAW Women's Championship To His Niece The Queen Of Harts and Her Best Friend Natalya.**

**Sasha Soon Snapped Out Of Her Thoughts After Seeing a Certain Figure on The Hart House Porch Wave at Her Revealing to Be Bret Hart.**

**She Walked to The Porch Dropping Her Bag as She Ran up to Bret Squeezing Him in a Tight Soft Hug Not Knowing That Natalya Was Watching in the Living Room Window.**

**Natalya's Eyes Narrowed Watching The Two As She Smiles Opening The Door to Greet Sasha in A Hug. Sasha Pulled Away From Bret To Hug Nattie Who Pulled Away As She Spoke** _"Good To See You Mercedes How Was Your Flight?"_

 **She Smiled as She Went Back to Pick Up Her Bag She Threw Replying With** _"Unfortunately It Got Delayed From The Storm in The States But I'm Here Now."_

 **Nattie Smiled as Bret Cut in Clearing His Throat As He Said** _"I Hate to Break Up The Party But We Should Be Down To The Dungeon By Now."_

 **Sasha Almost Forgot As She Nodded Smoothed Out Her Jacket Saying** _"Oh Definitely Can't Forget About Our Training Session Will You Be Joining Us Natalya?"_

 **Natalya's Smile Soon Turned Into a Grin As She Spoke** _"_ _Well I Wasn't Gonna Do Anything This Afternoon and Tyson is cat sitting So I Guess I Can Join You Guys!"_

**Sasha Cheered Hugging Nattie Before Pulling Away As The Three Walked in The House and Straight Down To The Hart Dungeon.**

**Nattie and Sasha Went to Change While Bret Went to Go Change As Well Leaving Sasha & Natalya Alone in Silence. **

**After Bret Came Back Changed in His Hart Jersey and Shorts Sasha's Mind Flashed Back To Last Week Of Him "Helping Her Backstage After Her Loss to Natalya Herself"**

**Sasha Came Out in A Red Tank Top, Blue Jean Shorts, and Matching Red Nike Shoes and Black Socks to Go With It.**

**Natalya Came Out in Her Short Sleeve Pink Hitman Shirt, Black Capris Tights, and Black and White Nikes to Go With It With Matching Pink Socks.**

**Once Everyone Was Ready to Fight, They All Got in The Ring and Soon It Turned Into Sasha Banks vs Natalya with Special Guest Referee Bret Hart. Sasha and Natalya Both Kicked Out of Everything Due to Knowing Each Other To Well Enough Personal and Work Wise.**

**Out Of Nowhere, Sasha Pins Nattie to The Mat Preparing For Nattie's Own Submission Move The Sharpshooter.**

**Sasha Struggled To Put The Sharpshooter Together and Soon The Match Ended with Natalya Winning By Submission. Sasha Felt Like She Embarrassed Herself Again in Front of The Hall Of Famer This Time in His Own Training Dungeon.**

**Nattie Felt Bad About Making Sasha Tap Out in Practice and Pulled Sasha Up and In For a Hug Saying** _" Don't Feel Bad About Screwing Up The Sharpshooter It Took Me 2 Months Just To Get it Right."_

**She Smiled and Saw Bret Nod Confirming It Did Indeed Take Almost Took 2 1/2 Months Just For Her To Learn The Sharpshooter.**

**While He Had It In His Head Bret Took off The Ref Shirt and Back Into His Jersey as He Said** _" Me & Nattie here Can Teach You How to Manage the Sharpshooter in No Time How About That Offer?" _

**Sasha Had to Think For a While Knowing WWE Would Never Let Her Use The Move in The Ring So She Shrugged Smiling as She Nodded.**

**Since She Was Younger Than Him Natalya Decided to Put Bret in The Move as She Spoke to Sasha Step By Step on What to Do and How.**

**Soon Sasha Had The Move Memorized in Her Head as She Joined Them in The Ring as Bret Spoke** _" Now You Have It Memorized How About We Have a Hart Family Submission Competition!"_

 **Nattie Grew Excited and Cheered As She Said** _" The Hart Family Submission Competition Is A Competition We Hold For Every New Person We Train Here."_

 **Sasha Smiled But Raised A Brow Confused Saying** _" Sounds Like Fun! What're The Rules for This Hart Family Submission Competition Though?"_

 **Bret Had to Clear His Throat Again Before He Explained** _" Well We Each Use The Sharpshooter and Whoever Holds The Sharpshooter The Longest Without Making Their Opponent Tap Out Wins Meaning The Loser Does Whatever The Winner Wants."_

**Sasha Was Exicted For The Competition as She Quickly Warmed Up Getting Back in the Ring to Start The Competition.**

**Of Course Sasha Volunteered to Be The Opponent For Both Nattie & Bret As Natalya Went First Wrapping Her Legs Around Her Thigh Turning Around. **

**Natalya Was Able to Hold The Sharpshooter In For Almost 15 Minutes Before Sasha Unfortunately Had No Choice But to Submit To The Queen of Harts After a Small Break, It Was Finally Bret's Turn and He Had to Clear His Mind From What Certain Flashback Could Come in His Head.**

**Sasha Had to Clear Her Mind As Well Not Wanting to Give Nattie a Reason to Suspect The Too Or Call Them Out or Whatever She Could Think of.**

**As He Spread Her Legs It Took Everything in Him Not to Unzip Her Shorts and Take Her Right There But His Mind Was Betraying Him With a Flashback.**

***Flashback***

**As Bret Held Her Legs Tightly, He Heard Sasha Submit To Him And He Smirked Before Leaning Backwards and Soon His Head Rested on Sasha's Back Who Had Her Eyes Closed in Pleasure In The New Position As Bret Nibbled at Her Ear Saying " You Just Love This Don't You Mercedes? You Love How Hard I'm Fucking You But Don't Worry I'll Make Sure You Can't Even Stand Up Tomorrow Because You'll Remember Who Gave You A Hart Family Fucking!"**

***End of Flashback***

**Bret Shook His Head Trying to Get That Thought Out Of His Head Before Leaning Down Wrapping Her Legs Around His Thigh Turning Around.**

**The Same Thing Happened To Sasha As It Took Almost Everything in Her Not to Let Out any Noise That Would Get Natalya To Suspect Any False Play.**

**Unfortunately Only 10 Minutes Into Bret's Sharpshooter and Sasha Couldn't Take It Anymore and Had No Choice But to Submit Due to the pain in her Lower Back.**

**While Sasha Held Her Lower Back In Pain Natalya Was Declared The Winner Of The Hart Family Submission Competition Meaning Bret Had to Do Whatever She Wanted As Promised.**

**Nattie Had To Think About What She Wanted Him to Do Before She Grew a Smirk Knowing Exactly What She Wanted to See and Said** _"I've Seen How You Guys Have Been Acting Ever Since We got Down here So Answer Me Honestly. Do You Have Feelings for Each Other?_ **"**

 **Sasha's Eyes Widen As She Knew Nattie Was on To Them But She Didn't Want to Lie to Her Best Friend So She Stepped Up Looking to the Ground as She Said** _"Last Week When You Won The Title From Me I Accidentally Bumped into Bret Backstage and I Guess Something Happened Where We Felt a Connection I'm Sorry Nattie."_

**Natalya Couldn't Believe What She Heard From Sasha's Statement and Saw the Same Guilt In Her Uncle's Eyes Feeling like Urge to Slap Them But She Didn't Shaking Her Head in Disappoint Before Walking Away.**

**Sasha Ran After Natalya Catching Up With Her As She Said** _"You Are My Best Friend Natalya I Didn't Want to Lie to You What Else Can I Say or Do?!"_

**Nattie Made Eye Contact With Her With Narrowed Eyes Before Bret's Face Turned Into Shock as She Pulled Sasha Close Kissing Her Passionately.**

**Sasha Was Shocked as Well Not Knowing How or When to React to It But Soon She Gave in And Began to Kiss Her Back Passionately.**

**Natalya Wrapped Around Her Hips and Sasha Wrapped Around Her Neck While Bret Stood Behind Sasha Moving Her Hair As He Kiss Along Her Neck.**

**Soon They Broke The Kiss As Nattie Kissed Down Her Neck to Her Collarbone Slipped a Hand Under Her Tank Top to Carass Her Breasts.**

**Sasha Threw Her Head Back Moaning Softly As Bret Stopped Kissing Her Neck and Took The Opportunity To Kiss Her Back Passionately.**

**While They Were Kissing Bret Slipped A Hand Down Her Neck Past Her Abdomen Just as Natayla Was Unzipping Her Shorts Pulling Off Her Shoes.**

**Just As Nattie Pulled Down Her Shorts Bret Helped Pull Off Her Tank Top Revealing Her Gorgeous Tan Body With Her Black Lace Bra and Matching Lace Panties.**

**Both Bret and Natalya Took The Time to Admire Her Body Just As Sasha Smirked Walking to a Nearby Table Bending Down Against It She Says** _"C'mon You Guys want Me So Come and Finish What You Started"_ **Sasha Said Winking as She Bit Her Lip Seductively.**

**Natalya Was The First to Walk Up to Sasha Slipping a Hand in Her Purple Hair Pulling Her Back Connecting Her Lips Against Sasha Who Moaned Softly as She Kissed back. Soon Bret Walked Towards Her Slipping Around Her Hips As He Kissed Along Her Jawline To Her Collarbone Causing Sasha To Moan Into The Kiss.**

**Sasha Gasps Through The Kiss Feeling Bret's Tongue Lick At Her Nipples Throwing Her Head Back As He Began To Suck on Her Breasts.**

**Bret Struggled To Unhook Her Bra For a Bit Before He Finally Pulled Down The Straps Down Her Shoulders Before Throwing It Across The Dungeon.**

**Sasha Switched Positions Resting Her Lower Back Against The Table As Bret Spreads Her Legs Rubbing His Hand All The Damp Fabric Of Her Black Lace Underwear.**

**Natayla is The Second One To Finally Strip Out Of Her Workout Gear As Bret Saw From The Corner of His Eye His Niece's Gorgeous Body.**

**Once Again Nattie Leans Forward To Connect Her Lips With Sasha Who Moaned Through The Kiss Sliding Her Hand Along Her Abdomen Slipping into Her Underwear Rubbing at Her Wetness.**

**Sasha Pulls Her Hand Away As She Pulled Natalya's Underwear Off Spreading Her Legs Leaning Down To Lick Her Clit Causing Nattie to Moan Softy.**

**While Sasha Was Busy Pleasuring Natalya To Notice Bret Who Was Able to Pull Her Panties Aside to Trace A Finger Along Her Folds.**

**Sasha Moaned Against Nattie's Who Threw Her Head Back Moaning As Her Hand Slips In Her Purple Hair Gripping Softly. Bret Grew Impatient Of Teasing So He Pulled Sasha To The Ground Away From Natayla Spreading Her Legs Wide Making Eye Contact With Sasha As He Licked Up Her Clit Making Sasha Throw Her Head Back Moaning Softly.**

**Natalya Sat Down In One Motion Straddling Her Face Shivering As Sasha Moaned Licking Along Her Folds Causing Nattie To Moan As Well.**

**As Bret Continued Licking Her Clit The Flashbacks From Last Week Began Swamping His Head As He Attempted To Forget Them But Couldn't.**

**Meanwhile Sasha Continued to Eat Her Best Friend Out While Natalya Threw Her Head Back As She Caressed Her Breast Moaning Softly.**

**Soon Sasha Felt Herself Getting Close As Bret Noticed As Well Pulling Away To Pull Off His Jersey and Shorts Leaving Bret Only in His Black Boxers.**

**Sasha Whined Against Nattie Who Knew What Bret Had Planned and Crawled Towards Him Palming him Through The Fabric As Bret Groans.**

**She Saw What The Two Were Doing and Crawled Towards Bret Leaning Down as They Captured in a Slow Yet Passionate Kiss As Bret Could Taste The Sweetness of Natalya on Her Tongue.**

**Nattie Soon Pulled Off His Boxers Watching His Cock Slap Against His Stomach Grinning As She Grabbed It Licking The Tip Seductively Causing Bret To Groan Again Sasha Sasha Pulled Away From The Kiss Joining Natalya Who Continued to Lick The Tip and So She Smirked As She Licked The Sides Feeling Her Saliva Drip Down Her Jaw.**

**Bret Could Never Imagine Watching His Niece Natalya Deepthroat His Cock Until Now Thanks to Sasha As He Thrusted His Hips.**

**Nattie Didn't Have a Gag Reflex Either So Sasha Gripped Her Hair As She Gripped Her Head Back and Forth Wiping The Saliva That Was Dripping From Her Mouth.**

**Soon Natalya Pulled Away Whipping The Saliva Away As Sasha Took Her Time Licking The Tip Slowly To Tease Bret Feeling Herself Getting Wet.**

**Luckily Sasha Did Have a Gag Reflex Which Bret Liked As He Grew Impatient and Thrusted Down Her Throat Deeply Causing Sasha To Gag.**

**Sasha's Gagging Was Like Music to Brets Ears Until Her Gagging Was Repeatedly And He Smirked Before Pulling Her Away.**

**Bret Switched Positions With Sasha As He Spreads Her Legs He Cleared His Throat As He Said** _"How Bad Do You Want It Sasha? Just How Bad Do You Want Me to Fuck You?"_

 **Sasha Didn't Even Have To Think Twice About Her Answer And Said** _"_ _So Bad That You Fuck Me Until I Can't Walk or Move The Next Day."_

**Nattie Was Shocked To Hear This Side Of Her Best Friend Towards Her Uncle Bret Who Was Satisfied At Her Answer Sliding into Her Wrapping Her Legs Around His Thigh Turning Around Making Sasha Want to Submit Immediately as He Thrusted Into Her Deeper.**

**Sasha Cried Out Loudly As She Tapped Out to Bret Once Again Who Smirked As He Held Her Legs Tighter Than Last Time With The Sharpshooter.**

**Natalya On The Other Hand Watched As Her Uncle Bret Hart Fucked Her Best Friend Sasha Banks Reached For Nattie Who Slipped a Finger Along Her Folds Softly Moaning.**

**Bret Watched His Niece From The Corner of His Eye Knowing Her Turn Was Next and Was Actually Excited to Actually Fuck Her For The First Time But Nobody Could Know Or He Would Be Screwed.**

**Sasha Tried Desperately Reaching For Natayla Failing Instantly Knowing Bret's Sharpshooter Was Much Different Than Natalya's Sharpshooter.**

**Soon After A Long Time Of Being Fucked In The Sharpshooter Sasha Soon Felt Herself Getting Close Throwing Her Head Back As Bret Noticed As Well.**

**Bret Smirked Before Pulling Out Causing Sasha To Let Out a Whined Moan As Bret went to Natalya Who Knew It Was Finally Her Turn.**

**As Bret Spreads Her Legs Wide Admiring Her Already Wet Pussy He Smirked Once Again Leaning Down As He Licked Her Clit Causing To Natayla Gasp and Moan Loudly.**

**Bret Slipped a Hand Along Her Abdomen Slipping to Her Breasts as He Pinched Her Nipples Roughly.**

**Natayla Moaned Softly Not Knowing Her Uncle Wanted To Do This For So Many Years Now and Was Glad She Finally Knew Now.**

**Bret Licked Her Clit Once Again Before Standing As He Nodded Slipping Into Her Wrapping Her Legs Around His Thigh Turning Around Making Natayla Moan Instantly.**

**Sasha Banks Meanwhile Was Enjoying The Show Slipping a Finger Inside Her As She Caressed Her Breasts As She Continued to Enjoy The Action.**

**Bret Saw Sasha Finger Herself From The Corner Of His Eye As He Continued to Fuck Natayla Before Snapping For Sasha Who Ran Over Dropping to Her Knees in Front Of Him.**

**He Pushed Her Back Watching As Sasha Spread Her Legs And Bret Couldn't Help But Slip His Hand Down** **Tracing His Finger Through Her Wet Swollen Folds.**

**Sasha Moans Softly Leaning Her Head Back As Bret Slipped a Finger Inside Her and Soon Added Another One and Was Fucking Natayla and Fingering Sasha at The Same Time.**

**Bret Smirked Having an Idea in His Head Before Pulling His Fingers Out Of Sasha Shoving Them Into Her mouth Leaning Back on Natayla's Back Going More Deeply.**

**Sasha Frowned at The Loss of His Fingers in Her and An Idea Grew in Her Head Getting Up Straddling Bret's Face Who Grinned As He Licked Along Her Folds Causing Sasha to Shiver.**

**Soon Natalya Moaned Feeling Herself Getting Close As Bret Continued Giving Her Pleasure and Sasha Leans Down Raising Nattie's Head Locking in a Passionate Make Out Session.**

**Bret Could Tell Natayla Was Close So He Pulled Away From Sasha Who Fell to The Ground Hard Slipping into Unconsciousness And Bret Who Didn't Notice Switched Positions With Natalya Sliding Onto His Cock Gripping Her Hips Roughly Leaving Marks.**

**Natayla Threw Her Head Back Moaning Brets Name Screaming Loudly As She Came Around His Cock Trying to Catch Her Breath And Bret Slowly Pulled Out Of Nattie Who Whimpered And Decided Not to Move As He Caressed Her Tear Stained Cheeks Before Saying** _"That Was Incredible, This Stays Between Us Or I'll Be Screwed Got It Nattie?"_

 **She Smiled Slipping Her Hand Around His Neck Running Her Fingers Through His Hair as She Replied With** _"As Long As This Training Session Can Happen Every So Often Then Your Secret Is Safe With Me Uncle Bret."_

**He Smiles As Natayla Rested Her Head on His Chest Listening to The Rhythm Of His Heartbeat Soon Hearing She Was Fast Asleep Smiling As He Too Was Fast Asleep A Few Minutes Later.**

**######################################################################** **#############################**

**Several Hours Later Bret Woke Up to A Weak Scream From His Niece Fearing Something was Wrong He Quickly Got Dressed Before Finding Nattie On The Ground Where Sasha Banks Laid Motionless.**

**Bret Quickly Ran to Nattie Dropping to The Ground Beside Her Laid The Girl Who He Loved A Motionless Sasha Banks and Worry Began Going Through His Mind.**

**He Noticed Sasha Was Naked The Last Time He Saw Her Now She Was In Her Workout Gear From Yesterday And Noticed Nattie was Dressed As Well Before He Said** _"Did You Dress Her?"_

 **Natalya Cleared Her Throat Speaking With Her Voice Hoarse From Yesterday** _"Yeah I Thought She Was Asleep So I Dressed Her And I Noticed She Was Breathing But Wasn't Moving So That's When I Panicked and Screamed."_

 **Bret Noticed Tears Falling Down Her Cheeks and Pulled Her Close Wiping Her Tears Away As He Said** _" Hey Don't Cry Nattie We'll Take Sasha To The Hospital and Hopefully Everything Will Be Ok."_

**She Smiled Before Agreeing to Take Her Best Friend To The Hospital Praying and Hoping That Everything Was Going to Be Ok With Her.**

**###################################################################################################**

**Natayla Didn't Want to Lie About What Really Is Happened To Sasha and Why She Was Unconscious In The First Place So Her and Bret Made Up a Believable Story That The Doctors Believed.**

**While They Were Waiting For The Doctors in The Waiting Room Natayla Kept Pacing Back and Forth Over And Over Again Until Bret Made Her Sit Down Resting His Hands on Her Shoulders Saying** _"Nattie Look At Me Pacing Back and Forth Is Only Going to Make Your Anxiety Worse I Know How You Feel I'm Worried About Sasha Too."_

 **Natayla Could See The Sadness in Her Uncle's Eyes and Could Tell at the Tone Of His Voice That He Was More Worried About Sasha Then She Was And She Said** _" I Can Tell By the Tone of Your Voice Your Worried About Sasha More than I Am."_

 **Bret Couldn't Denie It He Was Very Worried About Sasha Then Natalya Was Worried For Her and Placed His Head In His Hands As He Sighed Before Saying** _"She Was On My Chest Whenever I Was Turning Towards You I Didn't Think I Pushed Her Hard I Thought It Was A Barely Push."_

 **Nattie Knew It Wasn't His Fault About Sasha and Pulled Him In For a Hug Then Seen The Doctor Walk Towards Them and Quickly Got Up Bret Doing The Same Thing As The Doctor Said** _"You Got Her Here in Time Another Day and She Would've Been Dead. Good News Is She is Alive and Okay All Of Her Tests Came Back Normal. The Bad News is She is Still Unresponsive With a Slight Concussion So Go Easy on Her. We don't Know When Exactly She Will Wake Up. You Guys Are Allowed to See Her For As Long As You Need To She'll Be in Room 205."_

**Bret and Nattie Both Thanked The Doctor Before They Began Their Journey Looking For The Room 205.**

**###################################################################################################**

**After Asking For Directions They Finally Arrived To Sasha's Room Opening The Door and Closing it Quietly Before Natayla Gasped Seeing Her Best Friend Sasha Banks Was Laying There Quiet And Motionless With Machines Beeping Around Her.**

**Natayla Sat In The Chair Beside Sasha As Bret Did The Same Thing and Soon Everything Turned Silent Only The Beeping of The Machines Could Be Heard.**

**Soon After Hours Of Sitting There Patiently Bret Felt Sasha's Hand Lock Fingers With His and He Watched As She Barley Fluttered Her Eyes Open and Two Before Landing on Bret. Bret Smiled Knowing Sasha Was Ok And Sasha Barley Got Out** _"B-Bret What Happened?"_

 **He Explained To Sasha What Happened and She Sighed Letting A Tear Drip Down Her Cheek and Bret Wiped Her Tears Away As He Spoke Softly** _" It Wasn't Your Fault Mercades I Know You Were Caught In The Moment But It's Not Your Fault."_

 **She Smiled Weakly As He Kissed Her Forehead Carassing Her Cheek Saying** _"Whenever Your Ready I'll Take You Back to The House You Can Change Clothes Take a Nice Hot Steamy Bath Then We'll Relax After That Alright Sasha ."_

 **Sasha's Smile Increased As She Replied With** _"That sounds Like Heaven Thanks For Taking Care Of Me Bret"_

 **She Says As She Kisses His Check. He Strokes Her Hair Softly Before Hearing The Door Open Revealing The Doctor Who Checks Over Sasha Before Saying To Bret** _"I See No Reason To Keep Her She's Free to Go. Just Make Sure She Stays Hydrated and Gets Enough Rest For The next Few Days."_

**Bret Thanked The Doctor Who Leaves The Room And he Helps Sasha Out Of The Hospital Bed Who Almost Slipped Luckily Bret Had Quick Reflexes Caught Her.**

**Sasha was Able to Dress Herself in the Short Sleeve Shirt and Shorts That Natalya Dressed her in while She was Unconscious At The Time.**

**###################################################################################################**

**Bret Helped Her Upstairs of The Hart House** **and Into The Guest Bedroom Where She Would Stay For The Rest of The Week To Rest and Get Back to Normal.**

 **Sasha Noticed Natalya Wasn't There With Them and So She Looked at Bret Before Saying** _" Where Did Natayla Go I Last Time I Saw Her Was in The Dungeon Last Night."_

 **Bret Could Tell She Was Concerned About Natalya Her Best Friend After All and So He Spoke** _" Nattie Had a WWE Live Event to Go to. Don't Worry She Told Stephanie What Happened and She Gave You 2 Weeks off to Rest Up and Get Better If You Were to Get Worse Then to Let Her Know."_

 **Sasha Took Off Her Shoes Before She Laid Down On The Bed As Bret Leaned Down Kissing Her Forehead Carassing Her Cheek As He Said** _" Get Some Rest I'll Come Back to Check on You Later."_

**She Smiled Nodding Back And Before Bret Shut The Door Behind Him Sasha Soon Closed Her Eyes As Darkness Soon Accured Around Her.**

**###################################################################################################**

**Several Hours Later Bret Returned To Check On Sasha Opening The Door Quietly To See She Was Still Asleep and Smiles Knowing She Was Tired.**

**He Was About to Close The Door When He Seen Movement Looking Up To See Sasha On her Side Eyes Open Smiling At Him. Bret Walked In Sitting On The Bed Softly Carassing Her Cheek As He Spoke Softly** _"Did You Have a Good Nap Mercades?"_

 **She Nodded Then Looked At The Time To See It Was Late and Said** _" Last Time I Saw It Was Morning Was I Really That Asleep For That Long?!"_

 **Bret Confirmed That It So She Knew It Was True Then She Remembered About What He Said Back at Hospital About The Relaxing Hot Steamy Bath He Promised Then She Said** _"At The Hospital What You Said About That Hot Steamy Bath Think We Could Do That To Relax?"_

**He Grinned And Didn't Have To Think Twice Before Nodding As He Carried Her Bridal Style To The Bathroom Shutting The Door Behind Him And Sasha Gasped Seeing How Large And Beautiful The Bathroom was.**

**Sasha Turned The Water On In The Bathtub Before Stripping Off Her Shirt and Shorts Leaving Sasha in Her Blue Lace Bra and Matching Lace Underwear.**

**Bret Saw Her What Felt Like a Million Times In Her Wrestling Gear But Bra and Underwear Wise Now That's a Sight Bret'll Never Stop Loving.**

**Sasha Swayed Her Hips Teasing Him As She Attempted to Unhook Her Bra Which She Couldn't and Looked Over Her Shoulder at Bret For Help.**

**Bret Smirked Knowing What She Had Planned and Unhooked Her Bra Pulling The Straps Down Slowly as He Kissed Along Her Bare Shoulders.**

**After Throwing Her Bra to The Side Sasha Hooked Her Underwear Before Pulling Them Down Her Legs and Over To The Side With Her Bra.**

**Seeing She Was Fully Naked Bret Pulled Off His Jersey and Shorts Now In His Boxers Which Sasha Was More Than Happy To Help Him Pull Them Off.**

**After They're Both Naked Sasha Checked On The Water Then Adding The Bubbles and Soaps To Make It Smell Like Roses and Romance In There.**

**Bret Had To Sit Down First Before Sasha Sat Down In Front Of Him As She Relaxed To The Warm Water on Her Lower Back.**

**Sasha Tensed Up a Bit Feeling Bret's Around Her Lower Back Then Relaxed When He Massaged Along Her Shoulders and Back Before Saying** _"Don't Tense Up Sasha Let Me Help You Relax Babe."_

**As Bret Said That She Was Screaming In Her Mind That He Called Her Babe Then Started To Relax Again As He Left Butterfly Kisses Along Her Shoulders Pulling Her Close As He Wrapped Around Her Hips.**

**She Knew He Wanted Control So She Leaned Back Against Bret Who Tilted Her Head Facing Him as They Soon Locked In a Soft Passionate Kiss Making Sasha Wrap a Hand Around Around His Neck.**

**Sasha Then Felt His Hand Rest Around Her Waist Deepening The Kiss and Using His Hand Hand To Slip Past Her Stomach Rubbing His Hand Through Her Wet Clit Causing Sasha to Moan Through The Kiss.**

**Bret Then Slipped a Finger or Two Inside Her Wetness Breaking Up The Kiss Kissing Along Her Jawline and The Sweet Spot on Her Neck.**

**Then Sasha Had An Idea in Her Mind As Bret Pulled His Fingers Out Tasting How Sweet Sasha Was Who Smirked Switching Positions Sitting in Front Of Him Kissing His Inner Thighs Wrapping Around His Cock Slowly Kissing The Tip Teasing Him.**

**He Moaned Softly Feeling Sasha Work Down The Base Of His Cock Before Slipping Into Her Hair Bobbing Her Head Back and Forth Until She Felt It Hit The Back Of Her Throat Gagging Repeatedly Until He Released His Hold.**

**Bret Pulled Her Close Into a Passionate Kiss Before Sasha Pulled Away Feeling Relaxed Enough As She Got Out And Grabbing a Towel To Dry Off.**

**He Walked As She Wrapped The Towel Around Her Neck As He Began To Get Out With Help From Sasha Who Helped Him Dry Off.**

**Once They're Done Drying Off, Bret Carried Her Once Again Bridal Style To The Guest Bedroom Laying Her Down As They Captured in a Kiss.**

**Sasha Keeps Her Legs Spreaded As Bret Crawled Towards Her Before He Decided To Not Put The Sharpshooter on Her Making Eye Contact With Sasha As He Slipped Inside.**

**She Actually Wanted And Didn't Want The Sharpshooter Or Her Lower Back Would Hurt Again and The Least Thing Bret Wanted To Do Was Hurt Sasha.**

**Bret Then Rested His Hands Around Her Hips as He Picked Up The Pace Of His Thrusts As Sasha Moaned Softly Feeling The Energy Drain Out Of Her.**

**He Noticed Sasha Was Getting Tired and Decreased The Pace As Sasha Barely Gripped The Bedsheets Weakly As He Continued.**

**Before Sasha Saw Darkness She Heard Bret Yell Her Name As She Soon Slipped Into Unconsciousness.**

**###################################################################################################**

**Sasha Woke Up In a Sweat Having That Same Flashback From Last Week With Bret Made Her Hot But Yet Cold on The Inside Cause He Was Natalya's Uncle Her Best Friends Uncle.**

**She Wondered Rather If She Should Stop Seeing Bret Because Of Nattie But Then Smiled Knowing She Would Want Her To Be Happy So She Would Still See Him.**

**Soon Things Got Quiet And Sasha Wondered Why So She Got Up Changing Into The Jean Shorts and Short Sleeve Shirt On The Dresser Before Exiting The Guest Room.**

**As She Walked Downstairs She Noticed Food On The Table Freshly Made With A Note Beside It That Said.** _"Be Back In A Few Hours -Bret >3" _

**Sasha Frowned Knowing He Wasn't Here So She Sat Down And Began To Eat. After Eating She Decided To Explore The House Seeing She's Never Been There Before.**

**Just As She Was Exploring She Found An Old Book Back From Bret and Jim's WCW And WWE Time and Decided To Look Through It.**

**After Looking Through It She Relaxed On The Couch Just As She Heard A Door Open And Nearly Jumped At Who It Might Be Then Relaxed As It Was Bret Shutting The Door Behind Him.**

**He Sat Down On The Couch As Well Noticing Sasha Before Pulling Her In a Hug Who Smiled As She Hugged Him Back Wondering Where He Went But Didn't Ask.**

**They Laid There And Cuddled For A Bit Until Sasha Had a Plan In Her Head and Smirked Before Getting Up To Get a Drink Of Water Before "Accidentally" Spilling Some On Her Shirt and Silently Cursing.**

**Sasha Looks Around For A Town or Something And After not Finding Anything She Went To The Bathroom To Clean Up Slightly Leaving It Open.**

**Just As Sasha Returned Back To The Living Room She Noticed Bret Wasn't There Where She left Him Then Noticed The Door To The Hart Dungeon Was Open and Grinned.**

**She Found One of Natalya's Hart Shirt Lying Around Before Pulling Off Her Soaked Bra And Slipped The Shirt On Before Slipping on Her Nikes and Walked Towards The Opened Hart Dungeons Door.**

**Bret Was Standing There in The Practice Ring Waiting For Her As Sasha Walked In And He Spoke** _"Finally I Thought I Had To Send a Team To look for you. Now That Your Here How About You Join Me."_

**Sasha Smirked Before Sliding In The Ring With Him And Before She Could Say Anything Bret Wanted His Way And His Way Only.**

**Bret Had Her Pinned Against The Ropes Hands Around Her Waist As They Locked Eyes Before Bret Teased a Almost Kiss He Hit Sasha With a Suplex.**

**Sasha Was Able to Get Up Leaning Against The Turnbuckles As Bret Came Running Towards Sasha Who Was Able to get Out Of The Way Just In Time.**

**Bret Went To Go Do Another Move But Sasha Was About To Reverse It Into Her Own Submission Move The Bank Statement But Bret Wasn't Having It.**

**He Was Also Able To Counter The Submission Move But This Time Into His Own As He Rubbed Along Her Thighs Before Wrapping Around His Thigh Turning Around As Sasha Was In The Sharpshooter.**

**Sasha Knew She Submitted Last Time He Had her Like This But Didn't Want To Look Weak In Front Of Him And Was Able To Get To The Ropes.**

**Bret Kept The Move Locked in For a Few Minutes Until Sasha Was About to Tap As He Released It Just In Time But He Wasn't Done.**

**He Then Watched As She Got Up Slowly But Instead Of Waiting He Planted Her With a DDT Knocking The Wind Completely Out Of Sasha.**

**Sasha Who Actually Had The Wind Knocked Out Of Her Just Laid There Catching Her Breath Because She Didn't Feel Like Getting Up.**

**Bret Waited and Waited For Her to Get Up Then Changed His Plans By Kneeling Beside Her Raising Sasha Up As He Massaged Her Shoulders Causing Sasha to Moan Softy.**

**He Moved Her Hair As He Kissed Her Neck As Sasha Rested Her Head Against His Shoulder Letting Him Pleasure Her Body Which Felt Amazing.**

**Bret Ran His Hand Down Her Chest Slipping Under Her Shirt Noticing She Didn't Have a Bra on And Smirked Before He Pinched Her Nipple.**

**Sasha Saw He Was Taking A while And Grinned Slipping a Hand Past Her Shorts As She Rubbed Along Her Clit Moaning Again Softly.**

**He Then Saw What She Was Doing and Smirked Again Stopping His Hand At Her Waistband Before Pulling Out Her Hand Sucking Her Fingers.**

**Sasha Watched As He Pulled Down His Shorts and Boxers Watching As His Cock Slapped Against His Stomach and Grinned Before Getting On Her Knees.**

**Bret Saw Her Get On Her Knees And Shocked His Head Before Slipping Into Her Mouth And Held Her Head As He Thrusted His Hips.**

**She Held Her Hands Behind Her Back And Continued Deepthroating His Cock As Her Gagging Was Repeating So He Had To Release and Pull Out.**

**Bret Still Wasn't Done There And Pulled Off Her Shirt Shorts and Shoes Spreading Her Legs As He Licked Her Clit And Soon Made Eye Contact As He Ate Her Out Slipping His Tongue Inside Her Wetness.**

**Sasha Threw Her Head Back Moaning Loudly Gripping His Hair Softly As She Clawed Along The Ring Sheet When She Felt Two Fingers Inside Her.**

**She Was So Wet and Ready For Him That He Was Able To Slip His Whole Fist Inside Her As Sasha's Moans Went Louder And He Smirked Thrusting His Hand.**

**He Pulled His Hand Out Wiping The Juice Around His Cock Before Rubbing The Tip Along Her Entrance Then He Slowly Slipped Inside And Instantly Picked Up The Pace.**

**Sasha Moaned Bret's Name Loudly As She Rested Her Legs On His Shoulders Allowing Him More Access To Her as Bret Thrusted Deeper.**

**Bret Went On To Do It Again This Time With Her Ass As He Slips 2 Fingers Inside Her Then Was Able To Get His Whole Fist In Thrusting In And Out.**

**Sasha Knew Her Voice Was Going Out By All The Moaning Screaming and Whining She Had Done In The Past 2 Days That Bret Noticed Too Slipping A Hand Around Her Throat.**

**She Felt His Hand Tighten A Bit As She Let Out A Weakened Whimper And Almost On The Urge Of Unconsciousness He Let Go Wrapped Around Her Waist.**

**Then Bret Pulled Out His Hand Shoving His Fingers In Sasha's Mouth So She Could Taste Herself As Bret Continued His Assault On Her Pussy Increasing His Pace.**

**He Then Stood Up Still inside Her Moving Sasha To A Upside Down Position Wrapping A Hand Around Her Hip To Hold Her In Place.**

**Sasha Soon Felt Herself Getting Close As Bret Noticed Too Slipping His Fingers In Her Mouth Before Rubbing At Her Clit And Soon With Bret's Permission She Screamed His Name Cumming Around His Fingers and Cock.**

**Bret Soon Felt He Was Getting Close Too And Pushed Sasha To Her Knees Forcing His Cock Down Her Throat As He Came Down Her Throat Making Sure She Swallowed It.**

**Sasha Fell Back Against The Turnbuckle Catching Her Breath As Bret Crawled Towards Her Softly Kissing Her Before They Both Jumped Apart Hearing A Door Close.**

**She Then Realized Now That She Forgot To Close The Dungeon Door Behind Her When She Joined Bret In Here and Looked From The Side To Meet The Eyes Of Her Best Friend And Bret's Niece Natalya.**

**Natayla Knew About Sasha and Bret But Forgot That Sasha Was Staying Until Friday So She Got Teary Eyed And Ran Out Slamming The Door Behind Her.**

**And That's When Bret Hart Knew He Had To Make It Up To His Niece But The Question He Asked Himself Is How?**

**#####################################################################################################**

**That's The Ending Of Bret X Sasha X Natayla Banks on Hart 2! I Plan On Doing a Banks On Hart 3 With Bret X Natayla. An Other Words I'll Quit Being Paul Heyman So Enjoy Everyone!**


End file.
